Cela n'est plus un Jeu
by M-Maltesers
Summary: Five drabbles; five little incidents, two people, one ending. Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro. Shonen Ai.


Notes: Written way back in 2006. I'm posting it here because someone asked to be able to read my Kabaji and Atobe stories. :3 It was originally untitled, but since I wrote these five drabbles for a prompts game from a friend, I decided to call it this. Writing these actually sparked a mini obsession with the pairing. :o

**Cela n'est plus un Jeu **

**By Miki  
**

**Foot (pied) –**

Atobe wasn't the type to get easily injured; his warm-ups were generally meticulously done until each and every muscle in his body felt relaxed and his body, limber. So when he found himself sprawled – most ungraciously – on the ground, it was something of a shock.

And when Kabaji – having been the first one at his side and the only one remaining after Atobe had snapped and yelled at everyone else – carefully removed his shoe, Atobe couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

Kabaji's hands felt warm when he pulled off Atobe's sock and carefully pressed his fingers against his ankle and foot, and Atobe noticed that Kabaji's fingers lingered there for a lot longer than they should have.

Afterwards, when Kabaji got up to give the attending physiotherapist more room to work, Atobe was just a little bit annoyed.

**Compliant (obéissant) –**

Atobe liked the way Kabaji's name sounded when he said it.

He liked the way Kabaji's reply was always the same; that familiar 'Usu' becoming a comfort to him.

He liked the way Kabaji complied with his every order.

And yet, the first time Kabaji refused him and stood still, was the one time Atobe wanted him to simply do as he'd asked.

**Silent (silencieux) – **

"Kabaji," he snapped; his voice tense and his chest tight.

There was silence for a moment.

Atobe waited for the 'Usu' but instead, Kabaji hesitated. He clenched his fist at his side and muttered a "sorry" and then was gone.

The space beside Atobe had never felt so empty.

**Charming (charmant) – **

Atobe charmed people easily.

Kabaji knew that, and it made him nervous.

He never showed it, but every time Atobe turned his smile on someone and spoke so arrogantly and so selfishly as he always did, Kabaji recognised the looks on the faces of the people around them.

The way the juniors looked up at him, the way the other members of the tennis club envied him and worshipped him at the same time, and the way the girls would stare with blushes on their cheeks and bright eyes…

All of it made him nervous.

But worst of all, was when he was alone with Atobe.

Atobe would give him a look… And to anyone else, he would appear cool and uncaring and absolutely content to sit; legs crossed, gazing out at the world with cold blue eyes –

But to Kabaji, that look was the one that made his skin feel prickly and hot, and made him swallow hard.

He'd look away then, because he could feel his resolve dissipating.

Atobe was sometimes too charming for his own good, Kabaji thought.

But then, he wouldn't have his friend any other way.

**Predatory (prédateur) –**

The first time Atobe had demanded it of him, Kabaji had barely gotten away. He'd apologised the only way he knew how, and then later on, he'd made sure to act exactly the way he always had whenever he knew Atobe was watching him.

He couldn't understand why Atobe would demand something like that of him… Couldn't understand why Atobe didn't want someone else instead.

He, who was so big and awkward off the court… He, who looked so odd standing next to Atobe and he, who everyone else looked at and thought 'Oh, Kabaji.'

To everyone else, he was simply… that boy who was always with Atobe.

But the more Kabaji thought about it, the more he could feel Atobe's gaze following him, and the more he felt his heart thumping quickly in his chest and his skin heating up at the thought of that predatory look in Atobe's eyes.

So the second time Atobe demanded it of him, Kabaji froze.

Atobe had backed him against the wall and their lips were only a few millimetres away.

"Kiss me," Atobe demanded; breath and words hot against Kabaji's lips.

And Kabaji did.


End file.
